User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas - Dracula VS Frankenstein
Battle of the Universal Monsters. Obviously had to make it a royale. Leave thoughts below and feel free to leave a suggestion, im up for anything if it makes sense. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Dracula VS Frankenstein! BEGIN! Frankenstein: Lightning strikes and this battle is alive! Go try to take your damn Hotel for a test drive. I'm a universal monster! I'll kill you where you stand! You're nothing but an immortal, pervy, old man! Listen up Vlad, you're short lived and old. Your rapping is worse then your story Untold! I'm 8 feet tall and i'm ready to take you out! This giant green zombie's gonna win, no doubt! Go ahead and...eck! "Dracula bites the creature's neck." Dracula: Hm...your blood tastes like fear. You've been shaking in your black boots since i got here. I'm the original vampire created by Bram Stoker. Might as well close the curtains cause this battle's over! You're not original, even stole your creators name. Don't even talk, your story's always the same. Except 2014 where you became Two Faced and Lame! I'm stirring up fear all the way in Transylvania. I even have a video game franchise called Castlevania! Now you're done Frankie, so just step aside. Before this battle gets uglier then your Bride! Wolfman: If you want to survive, better say your prayers at night. Cause the wolfbane's in bloom, and the autumn moon shines bright! I'm the Wolfman, i'll maul you to death! Won't even remember watching you take your last breath! You're just cereal icons! From Count Chocula to Frankenberry! Not even your authors would find either of you scary! Trust me when i say, both your times will come soon. You'll be good as dead when you hear me howl at the moon! "Oowho!" The Invisible Man: Boo. Didn't see me coming, did you? Can't take a shot when all they do is pass right through. You three can't pose a threat to me? I'll dissapear, leave you all here wondering 'what did we just see'? Look into my black goggles and see nothing but fear. I'm HG well off to kick you all the fuck out of here. The Mummy: This undead rises from a sarcophagus. Chill out or i'll rip out your damn esophagus! Imhotep is here to make you all know. I'll beat you each of you all the way from Cario. I'm just looking for my forbidden lover. When it comes to being undead, you know there's no other. The smell of rotten flesh means the end, don't bother to take turns. I'll keep winning this battle until the scroll of throth burns! Creature from the Black Lagoon: This story will become darker then the Black Lagoon. When this creature arrives, you know your time is soon. Gill-man! Here to take a stand! I'll pull you underwater with my scale covered hand! You'll all just fail like the Rita. I'll drink your blood like a margarita. You think you're cool? I survived at least. Cause not even beauty could kill this beast! Phantom of the Opera: Can you hear the sound of me shifting around? You all couldn't scare one fucking town. Who's gonna stop ya'? The Phantom of the Opera! I'm a OG horror god! You're as threatening as your versions from The Monster squad! Frank's a giant asshole who's not even bright. And Dracula's about as threatening as something from Twilight. The Big Bad Wolf wants his namesake back. Even Invisible is scared when i'm on the attack. Mummy wants his mommy, this egyptian never had any glories. And Creature's only fame is his damn children's stories! My voice will echo through you, in my glory you'll bask! You'll be scared shitless when i take off my mask! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. "lightning strikes. Announcer whispers 'it's...'" EPIC RAP BATLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Frankenstein Dracula Wolfman Invisible Man Mummy Creature Phantom Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts